Percy Jackson: The Guardian
by Miss.PJO
Summary: 18 year old Percy Jackson was happy. Then he was forgotten, unspoken off, and abandoned by everyone around him. He left camp, and lived life on the run. Then he met someone, and his life changed... I don't own PJO or HOO. Rated T for possible swearing and violence. Based after The Blood of Olympus.
1. Betrayal

I don't know how long I've been running. It might be weeks, months, since I left. Not that anyone even cares. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't even realised my absence. Idiots. I don't have anything to live for. My life is pointless. I only have two friends: Blackjack and Tyson. They didn't forget about me. They didn't blotch me out of the picture. I don't care if one's a Pegasus and the other a Cyclops. I don't care about anything anymore. I miss them.

But I can't dwell on the past. I'm starting fresh, even if I'm on the run. Anything to get away. Because I'm no longer Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Annabeth's boyfriend. I'm Percy Jackson, the forgotten, the one no one talks or knows about. I'm the 18-year-old who disappeared off the face of the Earth.

I found a clearing surrounded by trees. I realised how tired I was. I got out my blanket and curled up on the leaves. I thought about my mom. I miss her so much. Why did she and Paul have to die? I remembered her multicoloured eyes, the way she fought for what was right. All taken away by a car crash. I'm an orphan. I say that because 1) I saw Paul as a father, and 2) I don't want anything to do with Poseidon.

"Goodnight mom." I whispered, feeling my eyes get watery. "I love you." My eyelids drooped, and sleep found me. That only meant dreams.

I dreamed a memory from the past. _When that kid arrived. He was 15, big-mouthed, and demanding attention. He arrived one afternoon on Half Blood Hill with his satyr guide leading him. They were being chased by some hellhounds. I rushed down to help. I took out four hellhounds, leaving one. People were watching me. As I advanced onto the last one, a camper threw a long sword to the new kid. He caught it, and the hellhound circled him. He kept tripping over himself. Wow, he was shit. He took a swing at the monster, got a lucky shot, and the blade connected with it's snout. The hellhound stumbled backwards, straight into Riptide. Then everyone started cheering and swarming the new camper, even though I had done all the work, no offence. Not one person came up to me, not even Annabeth. They ignored me._

I woke up. Ugh, I hated dreams from the past. I had tried to forget those memories, but they kept coming back to me. The sun shined down onto the canopy of leaves above, scattering light everywhere. I was running low on supplies. I would have to raid a store soon. I used to be the world's worst theif, but I've improved. Stealing was my only choice, unless I wanted to starve.

**_~line break of epicness~_**

After a while, I stopped infront of a supermarket. I needed food and clothes. And I had a perfect plan to get both. I decided to get clothes first, so when I got food, I'd look normal. Not that I'd care anyway, but so I wouldn't be suspected. I arrived at the clothes shop and browsed the racks. I got five pairs of jeans, shirts, underwear, and a jacket to top it off. I slipped into a fitting stall without anyone noticing me. Bingo. I layed out each shirt and found the security tags. I uncapped Riptide and used the sharp blade to remove all the tags on the clothing. Then I removed my clothing, put on every piece of clothing on, and then slipped back on my original clothes. I looked in the mirror, I looked just like I did before. I smiled to myself. The perfect crime.

I walked back out of the fitting area and then acted innocent, pretending I was never fitting something. No one said anything. I continued supposedly looking at clothes for a while, and then exited.


	2. Memories

After stealing food and walking for a couple hours, I stopped and sat down. I had changed into my new clothes. I took off my backpack and opened it. Inside I had food, drink, clothes, and other supplies. I had got another pillow pet for my head. Again it was a panda, like last time, when I was looking for Camp Jupiter. At least then I had a destination, somewhere to find. I'm running to nowhere. I felt so lonely. I wanted a friend. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself. _Lupa's voiced mentally scolded me. I had to keep moving. I got up, brushed myself off, and fished an energy bar out of my backpack to snack on.

_**~linebreak of epicness~**_

I found another sleeping spot and collapsed immediately. Great, more dreams. I'm so excited for that.

I dreamed I was again at camp. Another memory? Seriously? _Everyone was hanging out with Lucas Evans, the new camper. Everybody wanted to be his friend. He had been claimed by Zeus, the King of Olympus. He looked like Jason, except that he sucked at swordfighting, using his powers, and capture the flag. Yet people treated him like a king. What had he done to get all the attention? He soaked it all up like a sponge. He wasn't polite to anyone. Chiron was secretly ashamed to have him as the camp 'leader'. He told me I was still his star student, I had been since 12. _

_Jason once told me he tried to bond with his new brother. He recounted it as a failure, saying that Lucas was a selfish bastard. I agreed with him. I invited him to sit at my table, and he happily took the offer, wanting get away from his sibling. He was ashamed to be in the same cabin as Lucas. Jason was my best friend. We had similar interests and personalities. I saw him as my brother. Like me, he was forgotten, even by his girlfriend, Piper. Like me, he ran away._

I woke up shivering. I wished I had ran away with Jason. I didn't know if he was alive, or safe. As I finished packing up, I sensed a presence stalking me, and I instantly rolled into a fighting stance with Riptide in my hand, alert. The figure came into view. He was almost 7 foot, so I had to look up at him. His face was covered by a hood, but you could see his eyes, blue. But they weren't like Jason's, electric blue. This man's eyes were a pale blue, the colour of a glacier. They searched over my figure. Power rolled off of him.

"Impressive, Perseus." "Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked sternly. He smiled. "Do not worry, I am your ally, and I want to give you an offer." "I'm listening." I said, now interested. "You say your life is pointless, and you have nothing to live for, correct?" I nodded. "I'm offering you a new life." "Of what?" "A Guardian of the world." he explained. "You will fight evil, protect the good, and restore justice. You will be more powerful than you are now." He said. I considered this. The choice was simple. "I accept your offer." I said.

"You must swear loyalty to me." He said. I kneeled before him. "I, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, agree to become a Guardian. I swear loyalty to..." I looked up at him. "Galecto." He said. "Swear loyalty to my Master, Galecto." I finished.** (A/N: Galecto isn't from Greek Mythology, he's a character I made up.) **Galecto smiled and pointed his finger at me. A beam of energy surrounded me, and I blacked out.

**What did you think? Galecto is a character I made up before this story, for a narrative I wrote at school. Feel free to review and leaves ideas for the plot! :)**


	3. Longing

Running. Escaping. Abandoned. Forgotten. Worthless. Pointless. Replaced. Betrayal. Loss. Words and my emotions swirled in my mind as I sat on a rock, looking at a picture from the past. Of a good memory. The only connection to my past life and my past friends. Most of them so-called friends, but two of them were the only people I cared most about. My cousins, brothers, as I saw them. Percy and Nico. Together, we were a three man army, and that's all we needed to cope. The top three most powerful demigods ever in existence. Together we were Sky, Sea, and Death. We were a vortex of destruction.

Percy was obviously number one out of us, but he never said anything. Unlike probably anyone else that had his strength and achievements, he wasn't cocky at all. Percy always put everyone's safety, happiness, and health before his. He was cheerful, caring, and kind, despite everything he had been through. The guy had fallen, hard. He had given up everything he had for others. Especially Annabeth, who had once been Percy's love of his life. _Once been. _

Annabeth was Percy's everything. He'd held the weight of the sky for her. He'd gotten himself blown out of a volcano for her safety. He gave up immortality for her. She was the only remaining memory Percy had when he disappeared. He fell into Tartarus to be by her side. He was willing to sacrifice his life to get her out of there. He made sure someone was always looking out for her.

All taken away from him when Lucas Evans arrived at Camp Half Blood. He acted like he was the boss of everyone, and every camper looked up to him. Everyone but Nico, Percy and I. He was the biggest jerk in existence, but nobody seemed to care how he treated others, like pieces of shit. _He_ was the piece of shit, for God's sake! Annabeth completely forgot about Percy, and she became more and more distant from him until she ignored him. She would walk past, clearly see him, and then walk away when Percy tried to talk to her. He would leave flowers at her cabin for her, but found them in the trash the same day. Annabeth stuck like glue to Lucas, sitting at his table, going to his activities, walking next to him. I knew Annabeth only liked Lucas for attention. Soon everyone tried to sit at the Zeus table at meals, and it was always filled with people. I was glad I moved to Percy's table. Chiron gladly let me. When Nico visited camp, he sat with us too, but most of the time he had been away, doing things Sons of Hades usually did.

I put the photo away, feeling tired, and went to sleep. More memories flooded into my mind, ready to make me dream of them. Another memory of Percy, Nico and I at camp, after Lucas' arrival.

_Camp was having dinner. Stars filled the sky as night settled in. Percy glanced over to the Zeus table, glaring at Annabeth. She leaning on Lucas, laughing with a fake high pitched tone at a stupid joke he had made. Percy held no sadness in his sea green eyes. He now hated Annabeth. Instead of roses, he now left firecrackers and fake spiders at the Athena cabin. We always made sure to laugh loudly at her reactions. "Bitch." He muttered, walking over with me and Nico to the brazier. We all sacraficed to Hades, the only god who didn't forget us. The Lord of the Dead deserved the offerings anyway. After a couple minutes of eating, Lucas, Lord Faggot himself, walked over to us. "Hey losers." He said. We all ignored him. "Hey losers." He said again, a little louder. I smirked down at my plate, trying not to laugh. It obviously annoyed Lucas to get a taste of his own medicine. Meanwhile, Percy brought out Riptide, uncapped it, and started polishing it. Nico twisted his skull ring and continued eating._

_Percy, wanting to annoy Lucas further, started talking to Nico and I, as if he wasn't standing there, fuming. "So guys," Percy started, looking up from his sword to us. "Want to practice sword fighting tomorrow?" We both nodded. "There's a creepy kid staring at us." I noted, making sure Lucas heard. He did. Nico looked up at him. "Yeah, do you mind, kid?" "Yeah," Percy agreed. "Can't you see we're having a conversation right now? Without you included?" Lucas stood there, angry and shocked, breathing heavily. Annabeth saw him standing there and walked over. She stood there, arms crossed. Percy looked down at his plate. "What's wrong? Scared by a girl?" Annabeth taunted him. Percy looked just about ready to punch her, but hid it quickly and looked up. "No." He said calmly. "Lucas doesn't scare me." Nico and I cracked up and exchanged high fives. "Anyway," Annabeth snapped angrily. "We want you to move off this table." _

_"Hmmmmm." Percy pretended to ponder. "No. We're not moving. I don't care if people want to sit near the Zeus table. And I don't care either if special Lucas here is demanding it." Annabeth him a death glare, but Percy was unfazed. "I hope you're not expecting us to cower or bow to you or something, because if you are, you will be disappointed." He deadpanned._

_"Do you have any idea who my father is!?" Lucas asked, his face red with anger. "Calm down princess. You look like a tomato." Nico said, snickering. "Come on Lucas." Annabeth soothed. "We'll get the table later." She tried to get him to the table, but he refused. He grabbed a brisket off someone's plate and threw it at Nico's face. With my wind powers I reflected it, right into Lucas' face. We laughed. He stupidly tried to punch Percy, which was a really bad mistake. In a blink of an eye, Lucas was wrapped in watery chains, struggling on the ground. Annabeth tried to free him, but the chains didn't budge. It was hilarious. "Let. Him. Go." Annabeth demanded. "Not until he apologises." I replied. "For insulting, underestimating, and trying to boss us around." "No way am I apologising to you losers." He retorted. Nico grinned, looking very evil in the moonlight. "Fine, suit yourself, Evans." He farewelled. Then he tapped the ground with his foot, and four skeletons rose from the ground. They waited for orders from their master's son. "Take him to his cabin." Nico smirked. "Have fun, princess." Each skeleton took one of Lucas' limps in their arms and lifted him off the ground, still in his chains. Annabeth drew her dagger, but before she could do anything about 15 more skeletal creatures emerged from the ground. Spiders. Annabeth screamed and was chased by the creepy crawlers all the way to her cabin. Meanwhile, Lucas wasn't looking very heroic, thrashing and yelling how he would have their heads as he was carried to Cabin 1 by his newly made friends. I was glad I didn't have to stay in that cabin._

_For the rest of the night we laughed and joked about what we had did to Lucas and Annabeth. Percy threw fake spiders at Athena's cabin until he was satisfied enough with the screams of pure terror escaping the arachnophobic camper's lips. Tonight was fun. But we hadn't gained any attention, not even by the Stolls, who would've been proud of tonight's preformance. Everyone still ignored us. We were still forgotten heroes._

I woke, sad. I wished I had my two best bros with me, right here. I felt bad for leaving without Percy. But I wanted to get away from everything. I didn't know how much time I wanted alone. I had recently found out he wanted to escape his past, too. I found out when I had iris messaged Chiron, asking if I could speak to Percy. I didn't blame him for leaving. His life was so tragic, so scarred. Even Aphrodite couldn't think of a story so dramatic. His mom and stepfather were dead. Annabeth had abandoned him. Poseidon didn't give a dam about him. **(Hehe, dam) **He had told us we were his only family he cared about, on the human side.

And Nico, his life was just as bad. His mother was killed by Zeus because of Nico and Bianca's potential to decide the fate of the world. Hades then had no choice but to erase their memories and hide them in the Lotus Casino, where 70 years passed by. He and Bianca discovered they were half bloods. Then Bianca joined Artemis' Hunt. Nico had felt angry at her for leaving him. Then Bianca died, and in his sorrow and rage, Nico blamed Percy and fled camp. He then returned to help Percy and do right for the world.

No one recognised his justice and resilence when they looked at him. When they looked at Nico, they saw "a depressed emo kid that was really scary", as some campers had said, behind Nico's back. Percy and I had been pretty pissed about this, ready to beat the crap out of some smart asses, but Nico had told us he didn't need protection, and to drop it. Overtime, Nico kept taking longer and longer breaks away from camp. Then he once told us that he was going to go somewhere for a while, and he left. We thought he was going to the underworld. I later realised he meant he was done with this whole 'being abandoned and forgotten' scheme and he had left, and me and Percy had followed suite.

Life was cruel.

But there had been some good things in my life. Firstly, I was Praetor of the Roman Legion. But I had given up the title to Frank, so that was gone. The next best thing? Dating Piper. She was beautiful, confident, and powerful. But she had followed Annabeth's footsteps. Piper ignored me and 'shared' Lucas with Annabeth. They were his bitch buddies. So I had followed in Percy's footsteps: making your ex's life amusing and hilarious to watch. Making it hell. I would throw paint bombs at the Aphrodite cabin and Piper when I was floating in the air. They'd think a bird pooped on them. Percy was right, pranking your ex was awesome. So I guess a good thing in my life: Percy and Nico being there.


	4. Reuniting

I didn't want to go, but I was tired of that shit-hole. The shit-hole called Camp Half Blood. And Lucas was to blame for my hatred towards the place. The only thing I regreted about leaving for good? Going without Jason and Percy. I didn't tell them because they wouldn't of let me go if I did. Besides, we would attract too many monsters. Three kids of the Big Three out in the open would be like giving out free tacos in famine-struck countries.

I was quite glad when Galecto found me. He gave me a new life - something I wanted badly. Being a Guardian of Galecto was really cool. But he had said more were coming, whatever that meant. I thought he had meant some other people joining, people I didn't know. So I was surprised when he came back one day with Percy.

_**~linebreak of epicness~**_

It turned out that Percy and Jason had followed my footsteps and ran away too. "Hey, Nico." Percy asked. "Hmm?" "Is Jason.. Alive?" "Don't worry Percy, he's alive." Percy looked relived at the answer. I was too. "I hope Galecto finds him." He said. "Yeah, me too. At least when he does, you won't be shorter than him." I joked. We had all grown in height to 6 feet when Galecto blessed us. We were made immortal too, so we wouldn't age but we could die, like a Huntress. Percy laughed. "Finally! People won't think he's older than me."

"You two could go find Jason." We flinched at the sudden and voice and turned to see Galecto. We bowed. "No need to bow." He said. "We could find Jason?" Percy asked excitedly. "I've been meaning to find him, but you could go." He answered, smiling. "When do we leave?" I questioned. "Right now." Galecto said walking away, beckoning us to follow.

Galecto lead us into a large white marble room with a glass sphere sitting in the middle. He placed his hand onto it. "Show us Jason Grace, the Son of Jupiter." He spoke. Mist shimmered and an image of trees and leaves parted to show the sleeping figure of Jason. In the background was a shop. "I know were that is." Percy said. "You shall leave now on your retrieval mission." Galecto replied. "Good luck and farewell." He clicked his fingers and we were teleported to the outside world.

**_~linebreak of epicness~_**

After numerous monster attacks and walking, we found Jason, still asleep. We knelt beside him, and realised he was having a dream. "Piper.. Don't leave me.. I hate you.. Stupid gods.." He mumbled. Percy poked him. "Jason. Hey, Jase, bro." He said. Jason didn't respond, still absorbed in his dream. I kicked him softly in the arm. His eyes snapped open, expecting enemies. "P-p-Percy? N-nico? Is this a dream?" He stuttered. Percy and I grinned. "It's really us, Jason." I answered. Jason immediately sat up and hugged us. "I missed you guys." He mumbled. Percy chuckled. "We did too."

"How did you find me?" Jason asked. I explained the past week's events while Jason listened, wide eyed. "So this Galecto guy... He wants me to be one of his Guardians? Like you?" He said, hope is his voice. "Hell yeah!" Percy shouted. "You're in, right?" Jason grinned. "Hell yeah." He answered.

**_*About 2 centuries later*_**

We had done it. We had become the strongest demigods to walk the Earth, surpassing Hercules himself. I found Jason and Percy, my brothers, sparring. They weren't actually my brothers, but we were so close we called ourselves that. There were no secrets between us. I called them over and told them that we had been called to speak with Galecto.

We found Galecto relaxing on his throne. He corrected his slouched posture when he spotted us and smiled. We bowed, despite how many times he had told us not to. Galecto sighed. "How many times have I told you not to bow?" "Many times." Percy answered, smiling. "Why have you summoned us?" "I have a mission for you." Galecto answered. "What kind of mission?" Jason asked.

Galecto's smiled faded. "You're not going to like it. And if I had the choice, I wouldn't send you, but you have to. Chiron is a good friend of mine. He has requested help. The campers need training. They are being attacked more than usual. You must return to Camp Half Blood." At the mention of the place, the ground rumbled, the lights flickered, and the fountains thrashed wildly to our sudden change of mood. "I know you don't want to go." Galecto continued. "But it's our only choice. Chiron is counting on us." "And let me guess." I said angrily. "The counsellors were made immortal?" Galecto nodded sadly, sympathy in his eyes. He treated us like sons. "Fine." Percy grumbled. "We'll go." "Good luck, my Guardians. Oh, and one more thing, you'll like this one." Galecto said, a twinkle in his eyes. He got of his throne and held his hands in the air, chanting. After about a minute, I felt very sore in my back. The others must have too, because they were rubbing their backs.

"A gift. Remember, you can hide your identities." "What's the gift?" Percy groaned, but stopped, staring wide eyed at his back. For on our backs was a pair of large, angelic, feathery black wings. They went well with our cloaks and hoods. "Woah."


	5. Returning

We got wings? Awesome! The only bag thing was that we were going to camp. And we were free falling from the sky. Galecto probably wanted us to try out our newest additions to our backs. Each of our wings were slightly different. Jason's wings were tipped with sky blue trimmings. Nico's were outlined in ghostly white. And obviously, I had sea green. We spread our wings and we slowed down to a glide. The wings were graceful to control, and it came naturally.

_Okay,_ Jason's voice appeared in our minds. It was something we could do_. Let's use our Guardian titles. _We agreed. "Let's do this!" I called over the wind. They grinned at me and gave me the thumbs up.

Below I saw the campers gathering with their weapons. And of course, leading it was Lucas. _Tuck! _We obeyed Nico's voice and tucked our wings, divebombing towards the ground. At the last few seconds, we outstretched our wings and floated to the earth. Lucas pushed through the sea of people. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Doesn't matter. We are not your enemies, that's all we will say." I answered. Piper stepped forward and tried to charmspeak us. "You should tell us who you are, it would be very kind." Jason cleached his fists. Nico scoffed and shook his head. "A good attempt, but you cannot fool us with words, girl."

Then Annabeth stepped in next to Lucas, and I scowled. "You better tell us who you are, before we rip your hoods off." She threatened, fixing us with a cold stare. I looked at my companions, and I started laughing, them joining in. I turned back to Annabeth, my expression turning serious. "Try all you want, daughter of Athena, but we won't tell you, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth looked surprised. "How did you know that?" She annoyingly questioned. We were saved from more questions when Chiron trotted into the scene.

When he spotted us, he smiled, a knowing look in his eye, and winked. We nodded our heads in greeting. "Ah," He said. "I see you've met the Guardians of the Universe." "Pfft! Yeah right." Lucas cut in. Jason glared at him. "You shouldn't interrupt your teacher. Learn to respect your elders." That shut him up. Chiron smiled gratefully at Jason. He returned it. "Why are they here?" A camper called from the crowd. "They are here to aid us." Chiron replied. Lucas took the chance to speak. "We don't need help when I'm here. I could beat you all combined!"

"I'd pay to see you try, and die." Nico said dryly. Chiron silently chuckled. "What? Too scared to lose?" Lucas stupidly mocked. With a flick of Jason's wrist, he went flying about 20 feet across the valley. "Anyway." Chiron continued, clearly unconcerned about Lucas's health. "Where will you be staying?" "We've got it covered." I answered. "Come on guys."

**_~linebreak of epicness is taking a break. Hello, I'm Frederick~_**

After looking around at the camps' changes, we found a clearing for where we could stay. I felt something wrong, an uninvited guest, and I knew exactly who it was. I walked in the direction of the presence, not letting it notice I knew it was there. I whipped off Annabeth's invisibility cap and dragged her into view of Jason and Nico. "Care to explain why you were spying on us, daughter of Athena?" I asked, studying her Yankees hat. "Who are you?" She demanded. "You're avoiding the question, Miss Chase." "How do you know so much about us? Where did you come from? Who are you?" She exploded into questions.

"To answer your first question, we know what we need to know. For your second, we came from our mother's wombs." I answered. "We are the Guardians of the World." "What are your names?" "I am Courage." I said. "I am Bravery." Jason added. "And I am Justice." Nico finished. Annabeth didn't look satisfied. "You're _actual _names." "That's none of your business!" Nico snapped. "Now, because you were being extremely nosy and rude, I'm keeping your hat till tomorrow." I told her. "You wouldn't dare." She threatened. I replied, smirking. "Watch me."

**_~Frederick!~_**

After finding another clearing so the wisdom spawn couldn't spy on us anymore, we set to work. We all raised our arms together, combining our powers as one. Water and wind swirled and bones connected until in front of us stood a cabin. As a gift from Galecto, we had some powers over creation. The cabin was beautiful. It was black as midnight, gems peppered on the walls like stars. On the bottom were sea green wave designs. The doors were carved with lightning bolts, coloured bronze. "The Galecto Cabin." Jason announced.


	6. Training

I woke up to see that it was 5 in the morning. We always woke before 5:30 to train. Jason and Nico were already getting up. It was quite dark outside, and the sun was just starting to rise. Jason stretched and Nico groaned as we exchanged good mornings. "Better go train." Jason stated. "What will the campers think?" Nico asked. "Who cares?" Jason replied. Nico shrugged. "Good point."

_**~Frederick! :)~**_

"This place has hardly changed." I noticed. "You think they would after 500 years." Nico agreed. We reached the sword arena. "This is nothing compared to the arena back at home." Jason said.

"Okay." Nico started. "Two people spar, and the other person destroys the dummies." "The camp needs the dummies." Jason said. "Use this." I suggested, pulling out a device from the inside of my cloak. It was a silver disc with a black button on top. I pressed it and 4 robotic warriors appeared. "I'll take on the dummies, you spar." I said. They nodded and took out their weapons. I took out the new and improved Riptide. It was longer and indestrucable. It was now activated by a click button. I charged the robots.

The first one jabbed and I sidestepped and stabbed through it's body, destroying it. Two came at me and I jumped, using my new wings to launch myself over them. I spun midair and decapitated both of them. I lunged at the remaining robot, but this was the strongest and fastest. It blocked my attack. When it tried to slash at me, I rolled under it's legs and stabbed it in the back. The robot didn't look happy about the sword emerging from it's stomach. It crumbled to a gust of wind, travelling back into the device.

We rotated through the two activities for a while. The conch horn blew. Time had gone fast. We made our way over to the dining area and Chiron spotted us. He smiled and waved us over.

"Where did you stay?" Chiron asked. "We made our cabin." Nico explained. Chiron nodded. "Impressive. I'm glad that I can see you all again. You are welcome to eat at the head table, but I'm guessing you have another preference?" I gazed at my old table, now crowded with people. Jason followed my gaze. "Looks like they got the table after all." He muttered. Chiron noticed what we were looking at and stomped his hoof, getting everyone's attention. "Campers sitting at the Poseidon table, please return to your own table." "Why should we?" A camper called out. "Those are rules, obey them." Chiron said sternly. I had never seen him angry before. The campers quickly grabbed their food and went to their tables. Chiron turned back to us and smiled. "You may sit at the Poseidon table." We thanked him and sat down. Seeing the Zeus table, I remembered something. I grabbed the Yankees cap from my cloak and threw it. It hit Annabeth on the forehead and fell into her waffles. I noticed something different about her. She looked younger. She probably asked to be the same age as Lucas. Annabeth looked up, glaring, and met my gaze. "You asked for your cap, you got it." I stated, and turned to my food. I made my way to the brazier.

After everyone had finished eating, Chiron stomped his hoof again. "I would like to welcome the Guardians to Camp Half Blood." "What are their names?" A voice came from the Ares table. I sighed and stood up, Nico and Jason too. "I," I started, "am Courage. "I am Bravery." "I am Justice." We sat back down. "Their real names!" Campers started yelling and shouting. Chiron stomped his hoof again. "Quiet! They don't have to share their identities if they don't wish to." "Why are they here?" Another camper asked.

"As you have noticed, monster attacks have increased. The Guardians are here to protect camp from enemies." Chiron explained. "We don't need help from these weaklings." A voice, no other than Lucas, said. "These are the greatest heroes to walk the Earth. Do not underestimate them." Chiron said, deadly quiet. Nico nudged us and we stood up. "We are going to train." He simply said, and we walked out of the dining hall.

_**~linebreak of epicness is back!~**_

We trained every-man-for-himself mode for about an hour. A while after, Lucas and his goons arrived at the arena. We moved to the side to stay out of the way and to give them space. Lucas sauntered over with his group. We ignored them and continued practicing. He remained standing there, expecting to be paid attention by us, but we didn't oblige. He started to be really annoying just standing there. My ADHD was to blame. I stopped and turned to him. "Can we help you?" "So I heard that your the strongest heroes to walk the Earth." Lucas said, annoyed. "And I'm calling bullshit."

Nico stepped forward. "Care to test that theory?" He asked. Lucas nodded, convinced he would win. He was a retard. "Okay." Nico said. "I'll verse you first, then Bravery, and then Courage." "Meet here in 20 minutes. Don't chicken out." Lucas sneered. He walked out of the arena to get ready and to probably brag about the victory he expected to get. All he would be getting was bruises and gashes all over his body.

Meanwhile, we hung out in the arena, waiting for the twenty minutes to pass. A huge crowd, maybe the whole camp, had gathered in the stands. Word had spread fast. I could see the Stolls collecting bets. Lucas entered the arena. He was wearing lots of armour to protect his chest, but not his legs. He would regret that.

Dionysus strolled into the scene. "State the rules." He demanded, relaxing into a grape vine chair. "We fight until the opponent wields. All magic items, weapons and powers allowed." Nico explained. Dionysus nodded and scowled at Lucas' direction. "Fight." Lucas was really about to regret this. He charged, screaming a pathetic battle cry.

Nico stayed where he was, observing Lucas' many flaws in his action. Lucas continued running. At the last moment, Nico struck his foot out, hitting Lucas square in the stomach. He collapsed onto the ground, winded. "Get up." Nico demanded. When he didn't obey, Nico grabbed him by his shirt and picked him off the ground. "I said GET UP!" Nico shouted and dropped him. Nico could be really scary sometimes. Lucas slowly dragged himself to his feet. The whole crowd was silent. "Retrieve your sword. Prove you are as strong as you say." Nico mocked.

Lucas picked up his sword and sneered at Nico. "I'm not finished, _Justice_." "Good, neither am I." Nico replied. Lucas struck at Nico, who simply slammed the blade with his and sent it flying. "You are pathetic." Nico whispered. Lucas again picked up his sword and charged. Nico spun around him and kicked him in the back. Lucas fell onto the ground and Nico kicked him again, making his face turn to him. "Do you wield?" Nico questioned. Lucas struggled for breath. "I wield." Nico walked back over to us, chuckling darkly. Jason stood and walked, stopping in front of Lucas, who was covered in bruises. "Ready for round two?"


	7. Welcoming

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. I'm adding another OC. Review and enjoy. Peace out!**

"Ready for round two?" I taunted, resisting the urge to spit in Lucas' face. That would be funny. Lucas face was twisted in pain. Apollo campers rushed forward to help him. "We should wait until tomorrow," Percy called behind me. "We don't need a dead camper, and I don't want to clean someone's blood." Lucas' eyes widened in fear. It reminded me of how Leo was so afraid of Percy and intimidated by his power and achievements. Leo had always resented flashy heroes that always got the spotlight. I wondered where that Latino Elf was right now. I grinned down at Lucas. "Meet us back here tomorrow after breakfast, don't be late." Lucas limped down the infirmary with the help of some campers.

Every camper was silent, while Dionysus looked unfazed, like he expected this to be the outcome. Travis and Conner grinned very smugly, strutting around collecting drachmas. We walked out, not acknowledging the defeated Lucas as a big deal. Campers looked like they were willing to knock the infirmary's doors down if it meant seeing Lucas. Meanwhile, we didn't care very much about his wellbeing.

_**~linebreak of epicness here. I think I might die. Peace out.~**_

"Morning." Percy chirped, seeing me awake. "Good morning." I yawned. Nico was still sleeping. Percy smirked at me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded, smirking too. We crept up to Nico's bed, careful not to wake him. "Would you like to do the honors?" Percy whispered. I plucked a feather from my right wing. "I'd be delighted." Slowly, I brushed the feather under Nico's nose. He wrinkled his face. I repeated the action, this time avoiding Nico's hand as it rubbed the place the feather had been. Percy was having a hard time trying not to laugh. He was biting his fist so hard I was certain the bite marks would remain for weeks.

After one last brush, Nico sat up. His dark eyes focused on me, and glared. Percy was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, holding his stomach. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "Sorry, it seemed like a good idea, and it was funny. Sorry." He apologised. Nico continued to glare at him. Percy turned on the big, sea green, baby seal eyes and pout that made him popular with the ladies at Galecto's court. They would squeal and rant about how cute he was. Everybody found it absolutely adorable. Nico gave in and sighed. "Fine, I forgive you and Jason for tickling my nose with a feather when I was sleeping." Percy stopped pouting and grinned. "Works everytime. Let's get to breakfast. And yes, I am aware that it is six in the morning, and I don't care."

_**~epic linebreak again. I'm getting very sick.~**_

We arrived at the dining to find a girl there too. She sat alone at the head table, pondering to herself. Her head faced down, so I could only see her hair. It was silky and black, reaching the small of her back. She looked around 16 years old, but it was hard to tell. Her posture was relaxed, her shoulders slightly hunched over and back slouching. Percy and Nico noticed her too. She heard our footsteps and looked up, and I got a good view of her.

The girl was olive skinned and evenly tanned. Across her cheeks were a splash of freckles, but they looked faded and hardly noticeable. She had a button nose that I found kind of cute. But what captured me most was her eyes. They were small flames, literally, but not like Ares', (or Mars, whatever). They were warm and welcoming, and were startling.

In other words, she was beautiful.

She spoke up. "Hello." She sounded extremely calm, despite our unnerving appearances. Percy was the first to speak. "Are you Hestia?" The girl smiled. It matched the description of her eyes - friendly. "No, but I am frequently mistaken as her. Come, sit." She sounded a lot like the Goddess of the Hearth.

We obeyed and sat across from her. She studied us with her intense eyes. "I suppose you want me to introduce myself?" We nodded. "My name is Gabrielle, I'm a camper here." "Do you know who your godly parent is?" Nico asked. Gabrielle glanced down at the table for a moment and looked up again. "My mother is Hestia." She softly whispered.

"Isn't she a maiden Goddess?" I asked. "Yes, cousins." She replied. I almost choked. Gabrielle giggled at our reactions and tapped the side of her nose. "I know things." "But if Hestia is a maiden Goddess, how did..." I trailed off. Gabrielle sighed and looked sad.

"My father wasn't a nice man. He once caught Hestia's attention, and that was that. But he was greedy and he wanted Hestia. He gained her trust, but he was a pig. One night, my father raped Hestia. She ran away from him and hid herself until she gave birth to me. Zeus found out about my existence, but he let me live. Hestia begged him to let her raise me, but he refused. I was sent to my father, who didn't want me. He was cruel and he abused me. Hestia appeared to me and guided me to Camp Half Blood, two months after you left. Hestia was hoping you would be here, she had said that you would make good friends. She made me immortal like you." She explained.

"Where do you sit at meals?" Percy gently asked. I knew that his ex stepfather, Gabe, hadn't been pleasant. He could probably relate to Gabrielle's feelings. "I sit at the head table, because I don't have anyone else to sit with." She replied. "You could sit at our table." Nico suggested. "Okay." Gabrielle said in a small voice. "That would be nice. And I swear on the Styx that I won't reveal your true identities." Thunder disturbed the peaceful daylight. "Wow." I muttered. "Times goes fast sometimes."


	8. Questioning

Wow, those Guardians were some serious guys. The fight from yesterday was something. Justice could've easily killed Lucas while sitting down. Connor and I had collected a lot of drachmas from the false predictions of campers placing bets. Besides, Lucas had deserved to lose. It was about time someone kicked his ass. I couldn't wait until today's fight. It was Bravery's turn to beat Lucas.

I led the Hermes cabin with Connor to breakfast. On the way there, I caught sight of Katie. Katie... I felt giddy just thinking about her. She waved, and so did I. I got my breakfast consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich **(yum)**. I scraped part of the heavenly food into the sacrificial flames. "Hermes." I whispered, smelling the sweet scent of jam. I sat back down at my table.

The Zeus table was a ruckus, as always. Lucas was probably acting like he hadn't gotten whooped yesterday. He was most likely preaching how he would win after breakfast. Which he wouldn't.

The Guardians sat at the Poseidon table, eating and talking quietly, laughing occasionally. The one with the green-trimmed wings, Courage, ate like a hungry wolf. Justice didn't eat much. Bravery consumed an average amount of food. They reminded me of Percy, Nico, and Jason, the deadly trio. But it couldn't be them. They left 500 years ago, and they had probably died in the wild. I secretly wished they hadn't gone. They could've set things right here. People had started to shun them when Lucas came, even though _they_ were the real heroes. Lucas hadn't done anything heroic to be proud of or looked up to.

Today there was a new addition to their table. Gabrielle, the daughter of Hestia, was sitting and chatting happily with the three like they had been best buddies from the dawn of time. Campers, mostly Lucas and his followers, claimed that the Guardians were unfriendly and were bastards. But they had taken Gabrielle under their wings, literally, and treated her like family.

I knew Connor had a crush on Gabrielle. He found her pretty. Not Aphrodite pretty, with a face of make up, but pretty in a natural way, he had said. Not to me, but in his sleep. I found the fact that he dreamed about her quite humorous. I normally would've spread rumours about someone's crush, but I didn't want to embarrass Connor to the point of death. Especially it he liked _Gabrielle_ of all people. Lucas was the reason campers excluded Gabrielle. He teased her because she wasn't supposed to be born, and he called her weak. If he discovered that Connor liked Gabrielle, it wouldn't end well.

Breakfast ended and campers departed from their tables to the sword arena, eager to watch today's match. "Come on," I said to Connor. "Let's get good seats to view Lucas getting beaten." Connor nodded and we got up from the Hermes table.

**_~epic linebreak here. I'm on my deathbed right now. This will probably be my last talk, until I go to the underworld. Merry Chirstmas, and thank you for reading this, while I was here. Goodbye. Line break of epicness_****_, over and out.~_**

We found good seats at the arena. Connor and I sat in the center row, overlooking the entire awaiting match. I spotted Lucas strapping on armour like his life depended on it. He had learned his lesson from yesterday, and was now wearing armour to protect his shins and thighs. He looked like a walking advertisement for Greek armour.

Meanwhile, the Guardians calmly walked with Gabrielle into the arena. Justice and Courage lounged on referee chairs while Bravery strolled back and forth, looking bored. Gabrielle made her way over to the spectators' row and picked a seat near the corner.

Dionysus relaxed in a grape vine chair like he had yesterday. He was reading a wine magazine, but he put it away when Lucas drew his sword and jogged to the middle of the arena. Bravery noticed his cue and followed suite, drawing two longs swords from his back. They looked wicked in the sunlight. One sword was golden and the other was silver, but otherwise they looked identical.

Mr.D got up from his chair and took a few steps forward. His expression said: _Why do we have to do this? _"Okay, go do your little fight." He called. Lucas and Bravery circled one another, surveying each other. Lucas raised his sword and strikes downwards, but it was a pathetic attempt. Bravery waited till the last moment and his swords went up like lightning. Lucas' weapon slid down the edge and wedged into his heavily guarded hip. He cried out in pain and staggered backwards.

Lucas dislodged his sword and ran at Bravery. Lucas jumped, using the winds to gain height, and aimed downwards at the Guardian's head. It wasn't a bad try, but Bravery had obviously been training for a long time. He crossed his swords and they collided with Lucas. Bravery turned them towards the ground, and Lucas was catapulted. He crashed into the fence and rolled over. Dust flew up. "I-I wield." He managed between coughs.

Bravery joined his friends and beckoned Gabrielle over. She jogged over to them and they left. Just like yesterday, everybody was silent. Nobody said a word, afraid of the possible consequences. Mr.D had resumed reading his wine magazine. Lucas again was led to the infirmary. Then everyone started talking at once. The whole arena was full of chaotic tension as people started to yell over others. Mr.D flashed out, the noise disturbing his reading. I nudged Connor and we quickly left the arena, the noise unbearable. We walked around, not exactly knowing where we going. I wondered where the Guardians had gone with Gabrielle. Where did they sleep? Who were the characters under those hoods? What were they hiding? The longer they were here, the more I was wondering about them.

**Hi guys. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Make sure to check out the Poll on my profile for the enemy of the story. What did you think of Gabrielle? Leave your reviews! If you have an idea for a character, answer the following in the reviews:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent (or otherwise):**

**Powers (e.g if character has special powers like charmspeak or is a fire user):**

**Background story:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weapon/s of choice:**

**Friendships or Relationships:**

**Thanks! :)**


	9. Satisfaction

"Jason, go wake Percy up." Nico demanded. I groaned. "Do I have to?" Nico smirked. "It's your turn, and I'm not doing it for you. Wake him up." I always dreaded waking Percy up for the day. Percy had the most sensitive reflexes out of us, probably from sleeping in Hell, literally. If someone so much as touched him arm in his sleep, they would receive a punch to the face, or occasionally worse. And Percy could punch _hard, _even while he was asleep. Trust me, it's happened to me before. Don't ask, it's a long story.

I silently walked to Percy's bed, which was actually a bad idea, because I was trying not to startle him. Percy was fast asleep, his eyes firmly closed. He had thrown his blanket off in the middle of the night, and the bed was bare. Percy only wore boxers to bed, and it was sometimes quite the suprise when you woke up to it when he forgot.

Percy's arms and legs were stretched out, and his hair was wild and untameable, like always. His wings were at their full wingspan, hanging off the sides of the bed. To add to that, Percy's perfectly tanned chest and huge biceps were uncovered, eight pack and all. With his morning appearance, Percy looked like a guy Aphrodite would kill her children for.

I stood next to Percy's bed. Hesitantly, I poked him extremely softly. Percy didn't stir, deep in his slumber. I poked him again, a lot harder this time, and imediantly regretted my decision. I would have to kill Nico later, if I lived till then. Faster than you could say 'chips', Percy grabbed my arm in a vice grip. He twisted it and threw me into the ground, his knee on my throat. His eyes looked frightening and fierce for a second. Then he realised it was me only giving him a wake up call. He smiled sheepishly and removed his knee. "Sorry Jase." He apologised, offering me his hand. I accepted the hand and pulled myself up. "It's okay, I was just waking you up. Get dressed, we're going to training as soon as your done."

**_~"here lies the body of linebreak of epicness. He was a very caring linebreak, and always put others before him. He served this fanfiction well. He died of a disease on Chirstmas, 2014, aged 37. Rest in Peace, linebreak of epicness." *breaks down crying at funeral*~_**

Gabrielle joined us as we walked down to breakfast. Lucas looked healed from his throw across the arena and smashing into a fence. Just seeing him made my blood boil. I wanted to throw him again, but this time off a cliff, without any wind to save him. He had hurt me and my friends. He had hurt Gabrielle. She was like a little sister to us. Something told me his fight commencing today would be the worst. Percy was going to make him pay for hurting all of us. His fatal flaw was loyalty.

After sacrificing and sitting down, I saw Tyler Rider, sitting alone at the Hades table. Percy had explained that he had came here just before he left. Well, appeared out of nowhere, Percy had told us. Nobody, not even Chiron, knew about his past. He just described it as traumatising, and then ended the subject, clearly not wanting to talk about it. I don't think any of the campers bothered to ask, or even talk to him, because they found him weird and creepy. Tyler was a powerful demigod. He had the ability to use shadows to create objects of his choice, well anything reasonable. It was like Leo's magic toolbelt. The downside was that his powers really drained his energy. He looked a lot like Nico, unruly black hair, obsidian eyes, skinny yet muscular. The only difference was that Nico was a lot taller and was extremely pale, Tyler having an olive complexion.

Nico sighed and muttered under his breath. "Poor kid..." Gabrielle's eyes flared in the sunlight, the flames dancing within her irises. She glanced behind her and spotted Tyler, and she turned back around, pity visible in her eyes. Percy tried to lighten the mood by pointing out that Lucas had left for the arena and it was time for him to punch his face in. We followed Percy out to the arena.

We caught up to Lucas on the way there. "Have fun losing today, again." Nico commented. "At least I wasn't not supposed to be born, unlike your new friend here." He retorted, smirking at Gabrielle. She clenched her fists, and flames licked her knuckles. The comment had hit a bad spot to hit. Percy marched over to Lucas and grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. Lucas' moment of satisfaction had been short-lived. "Last time I checked, Son of Zeus,-" Percy spat, tightening his iron grip on Lucas. "-neither were you. I'm going to make you wish you weren't born by the time the fight is over, you brat." He finished. Percy dropped Lucas and he fell into a heap on the ground. As we walked away, Gabrielle kicked Lucas where the sun didn't shine _really_ hard. She kneeled on the grass, her face level with Lucas'. "Don't you dare talk to me again, or else next time, instead of kicking it, I'll burn it." She threatened, her voice deadly calm and quiet. The flames in her eyes were full of anger, but also mischief, like she looked forward to tormenting Lucas. We left Lucas writhing in pain while he clutched his crotch, Michael Jackson style.

**I thank everyone who submitted their OCs. I might not be able to include them all, but I'll try. Tyler Rider, the son of Hades, was the creation of phoboschampion367, so thank you for the great character. I might cancel the Poll, because the idea of Order as the enemy has been used many times in fanfictions. I like the idea of a huge huge HUGE army of infamous monsters, (example, the Nemean Lion or Hydra), so I might do that.**

**Anyways, peace out for now.**


	10. Loss

I watched Percy impatiently wait in his chair at the arena. Lucas was still yet to arrive. I didn't care if he was hurt, but he was going to be late. Gabrielle went to go over to the spectators seats, but Nico stopped her. "You can sit with us if you want, Gabrielle." he offered. Gabrielle thought for a moment, and then looked around for a chair. I was about to give her my seat, but then she surprised me. Gabrielle swirled her hands around and flames formed into her very own chair. The entire thing was made of flames. Gabrielle sat down onto it, as if this was a daily occurence, and she sat on fire chairs all the time. Gabrielle smirked at us. "What? You're not the only ones with cool powers, you know." Then I noticed Tyler Rider had the same idea. The son of Hades was lounging in a chair made of shadows.

Finally Lucas arrived. He was limping and holding his crotch. Michael Jackson would've been proud. Gabrielle waved with fake sweetness in his direction. Percy stiffened in the seat next to me. I turned to him. "Hey, just, don't get angry, okay? You know what happened last time." Percy nodded. He could get really dangerous when he was angry. Once he combusted someone's body by controlling the water inside of them when they insulted his mom. It was not a pretty sight, and that was the reason why we never pranked Percy.

"Oh my Gods, Lucas! What happened?" Annabeth screamed, running over to the said son of Zeus. She whipped out a canteen of nectar and gave it to him. Lucas chugged down a good lot of it. He looked better after a few moments. He got up and started to put on armour. No matter how much armour he put on, he wouldn't take any more or less damage. He strapped on a heavy chestplate made of bronze and leather. To finish of the set, he slipped on shins and a helmet. He took out his sword, and I wasn't impressed. It was a 3 foot long sword made of celestial bronze with a leather grip. The handle was engraved with a lightning bolt.

Percy was already waiting for him as he arrived onto the battleground. Lucas tightly held his sword, but I noticed Percy remained empty-handed. Percy had always hated Riptide ever since he was a Guardian. He didn't like using it, but Galecto told him to, because his new weapons were being forged. Dionysus lazily looked up from his magazine. "Fight." He announced.

For a couple seconds, nothing happened. The camp seemed confused that Percy was weapon-less. Lucas stood in a failed fighting stance, unsure of what to do. Percy circled his opponent, daring Lucas to attack him. Percy stopped by the side of him and studied Lucas' defence pose. Then Percy lifted up his leg and kicked down onto Lucas' kneecap. Lucas crumpled to the ground, his stance demolished.

Percy looked pissed when Lucas didn't get up after a few seconds. And when he did, he was sent back down when he was punched in the face, so hard that his helmet dented. Gabrielle laughed to herself. Percy looked down at Lucas, who was struggling to his feet. Percy picked him up by the hair. _Ouch._ Lucas was dragged and thrown to the ground. Lucas, looking determined, closed his eyes. Moments later his sword was charged with electricity. Lucas tried to strike at Percy's legs, but Percy was very agile. He jumped the sword and brought down his elbow onto Lucas' neck. He stumbled, and Percy kicked him in the chest. Lucas crashed into the fence, again. Percy marched over to him, lifted up his head, and slammed it into the ground. Then he raised it again. "Wield?" Lucas nodded weakly, and his head slumped downwards.

**_~*weeping* WHY?~_**

I talked with Nico and Gabrielle for a while about random stuff. Then I realised I didn't know where Percy was. Chiron had called him over and told him something. Percy's mood dropped after the unknown news, and he had been led off by the centaur. I told the others I was going for a walk, and I left them. I wanted to find Percy, he had looked sad. I was pretty sure he had gone into the woods.

I searched the woods for while and was about to give up, until I heard someone's voice. It was Percy. "You stupid horse.." He was saying. I found him sitting cross-legged infront of a stone. As I got closer, I realised it was a _gravestone._

_"You stupid horse.."_

I think I knew who's grave it was. Percy heard me and looked up. His hood was slightly pulled up, and I could see tears brimming his eyes. His wings were drooped, and his hands were by his side. He looked despaired. "Hey Jase." His voice was hoarse. He turned back to the gravestone. I read it.

**Rest in Peace:**

**Blackjack, the Pegasus**

**Killed in action while looking for his master,**

**Percy Jackson**

I'd never seen Blackjack much, but I knew Percy cared a lot about his Pegasus. "His death was my fault." Percy whispered. "Hey, no it wasn't. Don't blame yourself." Percy pointed a line of words on the gravestone. "It says: _Killed in action while looking for Percy Jackson._ He was in danger because of _me_." He argued. "At least Blackjack died for a good cause. Would you have wanted him to stay here, where he would stay in the stables all day? He would've died either way, Percy. There was nothing you could of done." I comforted him.

Percy stared down at the gravestone for a while. The reached into the inside of his cloak. He pulled out a ziplock bag with something in it. A donut.

_"What does he want?"_

_"Donuts. Always donuts."_

Percy smiled down at the food. He took it out of the bag and held it above the soil. "This is for you, Blackjack." He murmured. Percy placed it onto the grass, and it sunk down into the Earth. "Thanks Jason." Percy said, and smiled at me. I smiled back. "It's no problem. I'll see you later." And I left Percy there, sitting infront of his Pegasi's grave.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Best wishes. Leave ideas for the plot if you want. Peace!**


	11. Strangeness

**Nico:**

Weeks past, monsters attacked, and Lucas started to lose his dignity. And it was about time. I strolled around camp with Jason, Gabrielle, and Percy. I took in the surroundings of my old home.

The strawberries were baking in the sunlight, and satyrs worked together with children of Demeter and Dionysus to grow and harvest the produce. The big house looked freshly painted, and the walls were no longer peeling. The eagle mounted on the roof glimmered, polished and good as new. The sea churned and perfect waves formed in the tides. Campers struggled to climb to the top of the climbing wall as lava threatened to toast them to a crisp.

Camp was wonderful, and I loathed the place right down to the bottom of my heart.

Camp Half Blood was two things to me - a beginning, and an ending. The beginning of a whole new world of mythology where I could make friends and have fun. A place where I could relax and spend time with Bianca. It was also the ending of said happiness. I shoved the thought down. I had another life now, with Galecto and the Guardians. It was a clean slate, nobody from camp knew me. I intended to keep it that way.

The Stoll brothers were setting up a prank on the Ares cabin. It looked worth watching, but I didn't stop. It was strange to think that so many generations had passed throughout camp. Most of the campers I knew here had died. Only the cabin leaders were still living. That meant that Katie Gardner, Clarrise La Rue, the Stoll brothers, Lou Ellen, Butch, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, and some other randoms were alive and kicking. It was _not_ something to be happy about.

Percy looked around camp with his lip curled, disgusted. "I hate this hellhole." Jason sighed. "You're not alone on that opinion." I agreed. Gabrielle sideways glanced at us. "Not everything about camp is bad. You have to try enjoy it, no matter how bad it has hurt you. Holding grudges can be unhealthy and it can cause your downfall." She said. Percy looked at her. "Are you sure you aren't a philosopher?" She snorted. "Of course not."

**_~*at da underworld* where are you linebreak of epicness?~_**

The sound of metal clashing sounded as we passed the sword arena. Campers slashed at each other and hacked at dummies. I was glad. With the increasing monster attacks, they were going to need practise.

Suddenly I felt a powerful force enter the area. The others must've sensed it too, because they started to look around. Gabrielle looked at us in confusion. "What is it?" Her fiery eyes darted back and forth. Percy scanned the hills. "Come on."

The presence felt strongest at the camp border, so we headed there. When we got there, we didn't find a huge monster or a god. Instead we found a girl leaning against Thalia's pine tree. To say I wasn't surprised would be a lie.

Long black hair cascaded down her shoulders and ended at her hips. She was wearing jeans and black sneakers. Her white shirt had a zebra design. She almost looked identical to Gabrielle. The only difference was her eyes. Instead of a flaming orange, her irises were very dark brown, almost black. She could've been easily mistaken for a child of Hades.

The girl walked out from under the shade of the tree. Her hair turned brown in the sunlight. Sunglasses rested on top of her head. "You've found the source of the godly presence." She stated. I wondered how she knew what we were looking for. I was starting to think she was Aphrodite, because she was acting cheeky, like she knew something we didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side. Then she smirked. "I'm a female of the human race." _Smartass_. Her head turned to me. "Hey! I may be a smartass, but say it to my face."

What in Hades? She knew what we were thinking. She definitely wasn't Aphrodite, I was sure of that. Campers gathered around the scene. They had their weapons drawn and they were looking around. Lucas must've thought that the strange girl wasn't the godly presence, because he called out. "Show yourself!"

The girl stepped forward. "Are you blind Lucas Evans? I'm right here. Do you need glasses?" She asked. Lucas glared at her. "I do not need glasses! How dare you insult me!" The girl just scoffed. She had _spunk_.

A bright light came and went in the distance, and then Hermes was standing there holding a messenger bag. He scanned the area and he looked confused as his eyes landed on the mystery girl. Then he flashed back out again.

The girl turned back to the crowd. "So how are you coping with the increasing monster attacks?" She asked. Was she an enemy or something? "How do you know about that?" Annabeth asked. The girl looked frustrated when Annabeth talked. She put her hand on her face and massaged her forehead. "Gods." She whispered.

Just as she said that 14 flashes blinded us temporarily. When I could see again, I saw the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia. _Speak of the devil..._ They held their respective weapons in hand. Zeus noticed the girl first and he stepped towards her. "Explain yourself." He demanded. She sighed. "Nobody says hello these days. It's always 'who are you?' or 'explain yourself.'" She walked past Zeus, gave the Olympians a respective nod, and stopped infront of Hades and Hestia. Then she bowed to each of them and smiled. They looked surprised, but pleased. But Zeus looked enraged.

"You are supposed to bow to me, the King." He stated harshly. Hestia's eyes flashed briefly. Artemis pursed her lips. Aphrodite was absorbed in her mirror and wasn't paying attention. Athena rolled her eyes. Ares looked like he was ready for the scene to turn a full fist fight. Hera was looking distastefully at Lucas. Hephaestus was building a model helicopter. Demeter was bickering with Dionysus, probably about cereal. Hades was glaring at Zeus. Poseidon was watching the girl warily. Apollo watched the scene next to Hermes expectantly, as if he was wondering if he should get popcorn or not.

She turned around and slowly walked closer to the lord of the sky. She did a mock bow and glared at him. "Greetings, _Lord_ Zeus."- she spat out the word -"cocky as always." I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. I succeeded, but Percy wasn't as lucky. He let it out, and he put his hand over his mouth to try suppress it. Zeus turned around lightning fast, Master Bolt in hand. He marched over to Percy, ready to fry him. I was about to intervene, but before anyone could, the girl was standing between them.

"Don't. Touch. Him." She snarled. "Or what?" Zeus was ready to fire the bolt. The girl stared him down. "If you won't move, I'll just kill you first." He threatened. She put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I dare you. Prove that you're like they say you're like. Prove that you murder the independent. Come on, shoot me." She said coolly.

Nobody said a word or moved. She had struck a nerve. Zeus hesitated, but shot anyway. Electricity flew towards the girl, but it disappeared before it touched her or Percy. Zeus looked dumbfounded. The girl looked at him. "Wow, that was low." Zeus gulped, and he stepped back. She turned back to us. "Anyway, I only came here to deliver something, but I was so rudely interrupted." She explained. A package appeared in her hands and she handed it to Percy. "Thank you." Percy told her. "And I also came to warn you." She whispered so no one could hear. "Something bad is coming. And nobody here is going to like it." And with that happy note, she vanished.

"Well that was strange."

Sorry for not updating for a while. I was doing stuff, and I was too tired to write in the night, cuz that's what I do. As for who the mystery ninja lady is, you'll find out later. Anyway, don't kill me for taking ages to write this. *knife impales wall next to face* JEEZ! I'm gonna go escape these murderers. Peace out.


	12. Hurt

**Percy:**

It turned out the package I received was the sword Galecto said I would be getting soon in replace of Riptide. I found that strange, because Galecto had never mentioned the mystery ninja lady delivering it, nor did he ever talk about knowing her.

My new sword was really cool. The handle was silver, and the pommel was engraved with a sparkling emerald. The blade, which was 3 and a half feet long, was pure Stygian Iron. Along the blade were flame-shaped swirls, made of Chaotic Silver, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Mortal Steel.

I didn't know what to name my new toy. Hurricane? Slasher? Slayer? Lifetaker? Nope, definitely not. Those names were horrifying. So I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the sword. Nico's sword was called Reaper. Jason's were Wonder and Awe. The names actually meant something.

Reaper was a name for obvious reasons, the owner of the sword's heritage. Jason's swords were really fasinating and I wouldn't be surprised if a monster fawned over them as they stabbed open it's stomach.

What was the purpose of this sword? For me to hold it? _No, stupid, _I scolded myself. This sword's purpose was to serve good into the world and eliminate evil. This sword's purpose was to spread salvation throughout the galaxies.

I suddenly jumped up. That's what I would call it! I looked down at it. "Salvation." I whispered to it. The word wrote itself into the hilt in white writing. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Galecto knows that girl." Jason said as he studied my sword. "Dude, your sword is so cool. Have you named it?" "I called it Salvation." I said matter-of-factly. Jason nodded. "Let's go sit under that tree." Gabrielle said. It wasn't really a question, in my point of view. We settled under the shade of the large maple.<p>

"So Gabrielle, why did you want us to sit here?" Nico asked. "So you can think about the increasing monster attacks. Duh." She replied, making the said expression. "Oh, right." Nico said. "Because that was _really_ obvious."

Gabrielle punched his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how much time passed as we sat under the maple. Nico's fingers were laced under his chin as he looked at the ground. Jason was looking at a photo that I couldn't see. His face was unreadable. Was that a bitter smile or a happy one? Was he scowling?<p>

Gabrielle looked very deep in her thoughts. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared forward into space. She kept plaiting her hair, unplaiting it, and then repeating the process. Her hair and eyes were chocolate brown in the light.

I wasn't doing anything, and I didn't want to disturb her, but I went over and sat next to Gabrielle anyway. She didn't take notice of me as I entered her personal space. "Gabrielle?" I asked her. She still stared forward.

I was starting to get anxious about the idea that Gabrielle had been possessed or charmspeaked. I waved my hand infront of her face and slightly nudged her. She sat up straight and blinked hard, then she looked at me and facepalmed. "Oh, sorry about that. I get really focused on a thought sometimes and forget about everything around me. I'm _really_ sorry." She apologised.

"No need to apologise. It's okay. I was just wondering what you were thinking about." I told her. "I was thinking that, well, you know how there's been more monsters lately?" I nodded, as well as Jason and Nico, who were now involved in the conversation. "Well, if there's a monster army like the campers think there is, who's the leader?" She mused, but it seemed like she was asking herself.

Jason willed the air to take away the photo and it floated towards the cabin. "Who likes to make monsters do their dirty work?" Nico looked away from the shadow he was playing paper-scissors-rock with.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not really narrowing it down. _No one_ likes to do their own work." Nico started to manipulate the shadows, looking bored. "Well, sorry. Just trying to contribute to the conversation, unlike _some_ people." Jason snapped.

Nico jumped to his feet along with Jason. "Well sorry I'm not perfect, like _you!_ Golden Boy!" He yelled. Jason growled, he _hated_ that nickname. "At least I can actually talk to people and move on from things and NOT ACT GLOOMY BECAUSE SOMETHING IN MY LIFE DIDN'T GO MY WAY!" Jason shouted back. They both looked furious and they charged at each other, weapons out. Lightning and minature whirlwinds floated around Jason. Shadows swirled and the light dimmed around Nico.

I jumped to my feet along with Gabrielle. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I roared, blasting water at them. They each flew back twenty feet from the high pressure. Now _I_ was furious. While we were supposed to be saving camp, Jason and Nico wanted each other's heads. I marched over to Jason, who was coughing out water. I grabbed his ear and started dragging. He wailed and begged for me to stop as his ear lope was close to being teared out.

Nico was on his hands and knees and looked winded. He saw Jason and his eyes widened. He tried to crawl away, but he was too slow. I grabbed his I-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair and he held onto his scalp as his hair was almost ripped out.

Gabrielle looked disapprovingly at the pained duo as they were dumped infront of her. The two glared at each other, both hurt by what the other had said. Then they looked up at me fearfully. I must've been wearing my I'm-going-to-kill-you-very-slowly-and-feed-your-remains-to-wolves look, because they gulped.

"What, the FUCK, were you THINKING?" I asked dangerously, glaring at them. "Um..um.. Well,-" Nico began, but I cut him off. "Complete sentences. You're far from kindergarten level by now. Although considering what you almost just _did_, I can't be sure." They looked down in shame. "Can you explain why you did that?"

"Well he was being a dickhead." They said at the same time. "Oh, right." I said, giving them false hope. "It's completely fine to try to kill someone, as long as they were being a _dickhead_." I whirled around to Jason, then Nico. "A lot of people are dickheads! The whole camp except Gabrielle and Chiron is full of them! It's reality! Do you see me beating the shit out of campers? NO! You don't!"

"Sorry." Jason mumbled. "Sorry." Nico said. "It's not us you should be apologising to." Gabrielle said, and I joined her as we walked away from the tree, leaving Jason and Nico to make a decision.

**Yo!**

**Sorry for taking a while, but I was doing... Stuff.**


End file.
